Día 1: Natural
by Missclover
Summary: En todos los lugares hay un mundo lleno de mercado negro. / "Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017".


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

 **"Esta historia participa en la actividad Mes NejiTenten 2017**

Día 1- Fotos prohibidas

* * *

*.

*.

— ¡Es es una gran estafa Inuzuka!

— Di lo que quieras Yamanaka, pero es un buen precio por lo que les ofrezco—. Con diversión encaraba a la chica de cabello rubio natural, la cual se mantenía con el ceño fruncido por lo que él le mencionaba— Porque ustedes no saben que mi pellejo está en juego cuando ellos se enteren sobre esto, así que tómenlo o déjenlo…

— ¡Pero es un gran robo!— El grito de la joven hizo que Kiba Inuzuka junto con otras cuatro chicas de la misma edad se taparan los oídos.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?! Ellos nos descubrirán y ya no tendrán nada… ni yo su dinero— logró callarla en buen momento antes de que otras personas se atrevieran a acercarse en el lugar de los negocios que él solía usar.

— ¡Es suficiente Ino-cerda!— Kiba rodó los ojos, Sakura Haruno era igual o peor de fastidiosa que la rubia en cuanto a gritos se refería; además le faltaba escuchar los reclamos de las otras dos chicas que tenía como amigas la gritona— Y tú—, le amenazó con el dedo índice apuntando a la altura de su pecho— más te vale que sea una buena mercancía ¡Porque sino yo…

— ¡¿Pueden bajar de una maldita vez su voz?! ¡¿Las quieren sí o no?! — Con irritación mostró el producto a cada una de ellas, agitándola de un lado a otro con su mano izquierda y, por medio del sonido de cómo tragaban saliva al mismo tiempo supo que todas estaban interesadas.

Sonrió con suficiencia; ése día iba a irse con los bolsillos de su pantalón de su uniforme llenos de dinero. Además, no era su culpa que aquellas chicas fueran presas fáciles ni que sus amigos fueran unos idiotas. Debía hacer esto más seguido.

— Y…yo… Kiba… yo— Sino eran gritos lo que tenía que aguantar durante el receso eran los tartamudeos de su mejor amiga.

— Ya entendí Hinata, tan sólo debes pagarme primero y todo esto será tuyo. Ya sabes como son los negocios que hago— La joven se sonrojó mientras asentía.

— Déjate de tonterías Kiba y dánoslas— Ahora fue el turno de reclamar la última chica que los acompañaba en su travesía del mundo bajo del mercado negro—. Quiero esta…

— Entonces páguenme…

*.

Era la primera vez que caía en la tentación de comprar algo así, pero al momento de escuchar lo que su compañero de clases le ofrecía pudo más la curiosidad; y cuando verificó lo que se trataba, de inmediato quiso tenerla sin importar el costo.

Kiba era su única fuente confiable de tener algo de él. Tener algo de Neji Hyūga.

Su mejor amigo.

Era una estupidez el quedarse en la miseria por algo que fácilmente podía conseguir con sólo estar al lado de Neji pero, sabía que valía la pena.

Oh sí, porque su gran compra resultó ser una fotografía de Neji.

Pero no era una simple imagen, era más que eso. No era el hecho de que el chico de ojos platinados- rasgo común en la familia Hyūga- saliera tan fotográfico aún cuando ni siquiera estaba posando, tampoco se trataba de una toma profesional en la que captara la belleza por medio de sus lentes, más bien, había sido sacada por medio de un celular y posteriormente impresa para su vendimia.

Kiba sabía las debilidades de cada una de sus amigas incluyéndola, era tan ridículo que él notara sus sentimientos con sólo un poco de plática. El chico era de cuidado pero también un verdadero salvador para ese tipo de situaciones a pesar de que, su cartera fuera la víctima.

Pero ya no había momentos de arrepentimiento.

Buscando que no hubiera personas a su alrededor sacó de su mochila su ahora precioso tesoro. Sólo le bastó un segundo para sentir nuevamente aquellas sensaciones de felicidad. Se deleitó y relamió sus labios (el calor era insoportable en esas fechas), le gustaba lo que miraba: Un Neji despreocupado mirando sin punto fijo…

… hurgándose la nariz.

En serio se cuestionaba cómo había logrado tomar esa fotografía y con sólo ver la posición del Hyūga sabía que no estaba alterada. Kiba era un experto en conseguir lo que se proponía y hasta daba miedo con pensar que seguía a sus amigos a tal punto de aprovecharse de ellos, como ahora. Pero no le importaba, ahora estaba en su poder y podía ser ella quien se aprovechara de la situación.

Ah, y tampoco podía negar que sus amigas también tenían el control en sus manos. Cada una de ellas tenía la imagen perfecta y ridícula de cada uno de los hombres que amaban; como por ejemplo, haciendo muecas extrañas que no les favorecían en lo más mínimo, caídas, bostezando a sus anchas, bailando ridículamente, hasta durmiendo juntos en la misma cama.

No pudieron contenerse en carcajearse, y pensar que los chicos -de los cuales eran considerados lo más sexys dentro del instituto- también eran unos simples estudiantes con todo y defectos.

Y la que eligió fue una más natural, una donde demostraba que el perfecto Neji Hyūga también era un humano que tenía mocos y que, antes de poder limpiarse con un pañuelo lo hacía con su dedo índice.

No era lo correcto burlarse de él, pero ésta era la prueba definitiva en que le demostraría que él no era superior a ninguna otra persona, ni haciéndose el correcto ante su familia. Le haría cerrar su boca cuando éste tratara de lucirse en lo petulante y denigrar a los demás.

Además para reírse de él.

Y qué mejor manera de enseñárselo en su casa, excusando su visita que quería visitar a su prima Hinata; cargaría su celular para estar preparada y ser ella quién grabara el momento de tener nuevas facetas de su amor platónico.

Y quién sabe, tal vez grabaría otras expresiones cuando le diera su respuesta afirmativa ante su confesión de amor.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Empiezo con decir que es Abril y muchos saben lo que significa: "Mes NejiTen". Ya hace tiempo que se ha escuchado sobre esto, y bueno ahora La Secta hizo la actividad correspondiente para esta pareja. :)

¿De qué trata?

Por todo el mes, se publicarán fics (Obviamente de Neji con Tenten) los cuales estarán enfocados a los temas elegidos por nosotras. Éstos temas se encuentran en el Foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" y pues en sí, es elegir un tema y publicarlo en el día que se encuentra dicho título. Por ejemplo, en este primer día, son tres temas a elegir: **_Fotos prohibidas - Policía - Disfraz._** Yo elegí el de _Fotos prohibidas_ y bueno este es el resultado.

Participarán todas las personas que se animen a aportar un cachito de NejiTen :)

Cualquier otra duda con gusto pasen al Foro, y espero que participen.

Bueno, hablando de este fic, ok. Tal vez es raro imaginarse a Neji picándose la nariz, pero vamos! Todos hemos hecho algo vergonzoso que nadie se salva de no ser visto. Y pues nuestro querido genio no es tan perfecto que hasta fue fotografiado y lo bueno para él, es que Tenten (Su futura novia) tiene en sus manos la única evidencia ( ? )

No es novedad que me encanta hacerlo sufrir jajajaja

En fin, pues no estoy segura de cuanto llegue a participar para esta actividad, pero espero leer mucho.

¡Por un mundo lleno de más NejiTen!

*Dudas o comentarios sean bienvenidos.


End file.
